The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera×villosa, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kassandra’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Hantay, France. The inventor made a cross in summer of 2006 between Heuchera×villosa ‘Caramel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,560) as the female parent and Heuchera×villosa ‘Mocha’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,386) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Kassandra’ in spring of 2007 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in May of 2009. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.